The invention relates to a Physical Exercising device of the type described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,225 which allows both pushing and pulling exercises to be achieved on a single exerciser. In the above-mentioned Patent Specification there is described an exerciser involving a telescopic system including a spring so that as the telescopic system is contracted the spring is placed under compression. Tension elements in the form of ropes connect the handles at the ends of the telescopic system so that as the ropes on the opposite sides of the system are pulled apart the spring is placed under compression. In use certain exercises comprise applying a pushing force to the handles at each end and certain exercises comprise pulling the two runs of rope apart and again placing the spring under compression. In this way the exercises bring into play different muscles involving forces of both compression and tension while the work by the person using the exerciser always acts on the same spring to place it under compression.
Such an exerciser allows a considerable number of muscles to be exercised but does not allow development of all the muscles of the body or allow the exercise of those muscles over a sufficiently wide range of positions.